


Red, White and Blue

by Mackoonzie



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Female Characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: I saw a dress in a vintage clothes shop window and decided I wanted to try and draw Peggy in it.





	Red, White and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a dress in a vintage shop window in Helsinki and decided I wanted to try and draw Peggy in it, since it featured her recurring AC color scheme of red, white and blue. It's been ages since I tried to draw people without a proper reference image, and it probably shows - I wasn't planning to post it here, but then I realized I almost never contribute any fanworks featuring my favorite fictional females. I do have some more fanart featuring her that I'll hopefully get around to finishing this year and that hopefully will do her more justice <3
> 
> I also considered submitting it to the [Renew Agent Carter petition's "Imagine Season 3" ](https://www.change.org/p/marvel-the-fans-want-more-agent-carter/u/20526125?j=85607&sfmc_sub=219081513&l=32_HTML&u=14306405&mid=7259882&jb=12&utm_medium=email&utm_source=85607&utm_campaign=petition_update&sfmc_tk=WYulpODBT9l%2fCQ%2fp0ySRKYoHbCt7O0fIt3tTsre0njszCeUJ8JFeCMkUxDOXbIRf) contest, until I realized that it really isn't that different from what she already wears in the series (still gonna leave the link to the contest up here, in case anyone else wants to join in).


End file.
